


5 Kisses Between Meldrick Lewis and Mike Kellerman

by handyhunter



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M, no ships like partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little vague about the timeline, but does make references to a few H:LOTS episodes, including S7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Kisses Between Meldrick Lewis and Mike Kellerman

1\. Meldrick's Jacket

It’s the night after the last night and Meldrick is at his door again, knocking on it like he’s got a right to be there. Mike pulls the door open and Meldrick, mid-knock, almost falls in.

“You don’t have to check up on me,” Mike says.

“I ain’t,” says Meldrick, not bothering to hide just how much he’s lying through his teeth, as he peers around Mike checking for god knows what.

Mike steps back and smiles a little mockingly. “Why don’t you just make yourself at home?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He brushes by Mike and reaches for something behind him. “But I actually just came for this.” Meldrick dangles his rumpled jacket in front of him.

“Oh, right,” he says. “I would’ve returned it.”

“I know.”

Meldrick blinks. He’s standing so close, Mike can practically count his eyelashes, but that’s not what he’s interested in. He makes up his mind to kiss Meldrick. It’s short and sweet and over before it starts.

“Um,” says Meldrick. “I should go.”

“Yeah.” Probably not a good time to start anything now. “Or you could stay.”

*

2\. A Second Kiss

"Mikey," says Meldrick, swaying on his feet. "Hey, Mikey, the boat's rocking."

"Yes, it is," Mike replies, not sure if he should be amused or alarmed. He reaches out and grabs Meldrick before he sways overboard and sits him down inside the cabin. "How many have you had?"

Meldrick brings the beer bottle up to his face like he's forgotten what it is. "Just a few."

“Tough day at work?”

“Mmm.”

Maybe it wasn’t a case. Mike tries again. “Why don’t you go home?”

“Can’t.”

Mike doesn’t ask why he can’t. This time Meldrick kisses him first.

*

3\. Peace Offering

After they solve the case and get through the trial about the dead baby and teenage parents, Mike is unsurprised to see Meldrick again. He is surprised to find him waiting at his offices, though. Mike unlocks the door and follows Meldrick and the smell of fresh donuts inside.

“I thought all you homicide detectives hated my guts,” he says, shrugging out of his coat.

“Nah.” Meldrick holds out the pastry box like he doesn’t know what to do with it, so Mike takes it from him and sets it down on his desk, right on top of the case files he’s supposed to be working on.

Meldrick leans over to open the box and pick up a cruller. “I forgot I had the day off. Got dressed and everything.” He scratches his freshly-shaven cheek.

“You know this is an office of one, right?” Mike eyes the assortment of donuts. “I’m not eating a dozen donuts.”

“Give ‘em to your neighbour,” Meldrick suggests helpfully. “Maybe they’ll like you better if you’re nicer to them.”

Mike’s not on speaking terms with his neighbour, not after last week’s incident; he doesn’t ask how Meldrick knows -- or guessed -- it. “Yeah, whatever,” he says. “Are you going to get out of here so I can get to work?”

Meldrick looks affronted. “And after I brought you breakfast too.”

Mike watches Meldrick lick the sugar from his fingers. “I think you bought yourself breakfast and came here for the company. You know I like--”

“ _If_ I came here for the company,” Meldrick interrupts him, “and I’m not saying I did, but if I came here for the company, then you kicking me out is, is...”

“ _Bye_ , Meldrick.” Heartlessly, Mike blows him a kiss and waves him out.

*

4\. They’re Totally Dating

Mike glances around, confirms that the dock is still deserted and kisses Meldrick, right out there in public where anyone could see them. Not that there’s another living soul out here, which is kind of the point.

“What was that?” Meldrick sputters. He remains seated, though, nearly pressed up against Mike, who shrugs.

“Dinner, a movie, walk on the pier. It’s like a date.”

Meldrick looks at him sideways. “We’re not dating.”

Mike laughs easier than he has in a long time. “If you say so.”

*

5\. I Need This Like I Need a Hole in My Head, or Meldrick's Hat

“Did you know there’s a hole in your hat? Kind of the right diameter for a small calibre bullet?” Mike stops fiddling with Meldrick’s hat and looks at him.

“I know,” Meldrick says shortly.

“Close call.”

“I know.”

“...Are you going to tell me what happened?” Mike knows Meldrick hasn’t exactly been thrilled with the recent rotation at work, but he’s always been the type who could leave work at work.

“Sheppard.”

“She shot you?” Mike's joking, but it only seems to make Meldrick draw further into himself.

Meldrick frowns at his hat. “I suppose it would be a step up from my partners trying to shoot themselves.”

That’s a direct hit Mike didn’t know he needed to brace himself for. He breathes out slowly, wondering if Lewis is spoiling for a fight. “Are you mad at _me_ about something? Because if you are, just come out and say so.”

“It’s not you,” Meldrick is quick to answer.

When he doesn’t elaborate, though, Mike goes outside because the inside of the boat suddenly feels too small for the two of them. He stands by the railing and the cold night air cuts through his thin shirt.

He doesn’t turn around when Meldrick opens the door and comes out to stand next to him, or when Meldrick drops his head on his shoulder.

“Mikey,” Meldrick breathes, his mouth warm against Mike’s neck. He can’t tell if he’s breaking out in goosebumps because of the cold or Meldrick. It's probably the closest thing to an apology or explanation for Meldrick's weird mood tonight.

He sighs and turns to face Meldrick. “It’s freezing out here.”

“Want my jacket?” Meldrick asks, clearly forgetting that that would leave him standing out here in a thin dress shirt.

Mike shakes his head and runs his thumb over Meldrick’s mouth. “I’ve got a better idea. Let’s go back inside.”


End file.
